


Отчет для небесной канцелярии

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Когда это случается в первый раз, Стив уверен, что Вселенная попросту дала сбой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Отчет для небесной канцелярии

**Author's Note:**

> AU: если написать что-то на коже человека, та же надпись появится у соулмейта. 
> 
> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «соулмейт!АУ»

Когда это случается в первый раз, Стив уверен, что Вселенная попросту дала сбой. По-другому и быть не может.

Он уже привык, что иногда (не так уж и часто) его узнают на улице. Смотрят, фотографируют, когда думают, что он не видит, порою даже просят автограф.

Но сегодня ему кажется, что на него откровенно пялится буквально каждый встречный, как будто у него на лбу написано: «Капитан Америка».

Разгадку он обнаруживает, только когда приходит домой и видит собственное отражение в зеркале лифта.

Он понятия не имеет, как долго ходил с черной краской вокруг глаз, но, судя по реакции окружающих, – прилично. Он ужасно зол на Вселенную, ведь если она полагает, что можно забрать у него Баки и попытаться всучить вместо него какого-то другого человека, то она не на того напала. Краска вокруг глаз на самом деле бьет по самому больному, вместо радости и предвкушения вызывает только горечь. Ему жаль человека – скорее всего, военного, – с которым его вдруг попытались связать. Но поделать он ничего не может.

Он покупает себе стандартный набор: карманное зеркало, мицеллярная вода и ацетон. Они должны помочь избежать подобных эксцессов в будущем.

  


* * *

  


Когда это происходит во второй раз, ему кажется, что Вселенная решила жестоко на ним подшутить.

Ему просто нужно несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. Неизвестный снайпер скрывается за кромкой крыши со скоростью, недоступной обычному человеку, Николас Фьюри истекает кровью посреди его гостиной, соседка – Агент 13 – переговаривается с кем-то по телефону.

Стив идет в ванную умыться. Привести мысли в порядок. В зеркале у него точно такая же краска вокруг глаз, как и у снайпера, стрелявшего во Фьюри.

  


* * *

  


– Мне нужно научиться писать левой рукой, – говорит Стив, когда Сэм навещает его в больнице. Тот в ответ согласно кивает (не потому, что понимает, а скорее потому, что с сумасшедшими лучше не спорить).

Стив осознает, что совсем не обязательно писать на руке, можно и на других частях тела, только вот все упирается в то, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Баки заметит его послание.

Вообще в последующие дни Стив чувствует себя неплохой карикатурой на очень навязчивого рекламного агента. Который готов из-под земли достать, лишь бы только предложить свои услуги.

В первый раз Баки к их встрече оказывается совершенно не готов. У него загнанный взгляд и дерганые движения. Его пугает и Стив, и тот факт, что кому-то вообще удалось его разыскать. Он боится, что вслед за Стивом придут другие, и не знает, что никто не будет идти по его следу с таким же упорством. А если кто-то попробует, Стив лично с ним разберется.

– Сейчас не время, – произносит Баки, не глядя Стиву в глаза. На нем невероятно изношенная куртка. Ветхая, как и все на чердаке, на котором Стиву наконец удается его перехватить. – Встретимся позже. Пожалуйста, уходи.

Встретимся позже. Завтра или послезавтра. Может быть, через полгода. Лучше никогда. Ну точно как в ситуации с рекламными агентами.

Баки даже достает пистолет. Хочет показать серьезность своих намерений. Стиву приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не улыбнуться. Разве его остановит пуля? Разве его остановит хоть что-то, когда речь идет о Баки?

Но он не хочет, да и не имеет права загонять Баки в тупик. Поэтому Стив кивает.

Наверное, Баки действительно многого не помнит. Например, что Стива невозможно переубедить. Стив знает, когда сделать шаг назад. Когда кивнуть, поджать губы и временно уступить. А потом предпринять еще одну попытку.

Он совершенно уверен, что Баки ни в коем случае ничего от него не примет.  
Но он может хотя бы попытаться.

Стив снимает куртку и кладет ее у лестницы, ведущей с крыши. По крайней мере, она теплая и неброская. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы ее забрать.

  


* * *

  


Он пишет Баки каждый день. Не просто так Вселенная дала близким людям особый способ общаться.

Он начинает с разумных доводов.

«Мы просто все обсудим».  
«Я могу помочь».  
«Тебе не нужно разбираться со всем в одиночку».

Заканчивает нытьем.

«Бак, пожалуйста».  
«Я скучаю».  
«Просто ответь».

Нытье, конечно, срабатывает, потому что ноет Стив структурированно и последовательно, и в какой-то момент надпись на его руке гласит: «Надоел, сил нет». Еще у него на запястье есть адрес и время, а больше ничего и не нужно.

  


* * *

  


– Вообще не понимаю, как так получилось, – говорит Баки.

Их новая встреча начинается по обыкновению настороженно, но заканчивается тем, что Баки лежит в объятьях Стива на пыльном чердаке и очень негодует по поводу такого развития событий. Стив же считает, что ему не на что жаловаться.

– У меня есть теория, – говорит он и замолкает.

– Какая? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Баки и даже приподнимается на локте. – По поводу чего?

– По поводу тебя и меня. Мне кажется, когда в небесной канцелярии нужно отчитаться, например, о настоящей дружбе, тут же тыкают в нас. Вот, посмотрите, есть Баки и Стив из Бруклина – чем у них не настоящая дружба? А потом проходит почти сто лет, и нужно снова отчитаться, и опять начинается: так вот же, Капитан Америка и Джеймс Барнс! Чем не образец настоящих чувств? И так далее.

Баки тяжело вздыхает, как будто в жизни большей глупости не слышал.

  


* * *

  


Когда это происходит в очередной раз, Стив уверен, что его Вселенная в лице Баки обнаглела до невозможности.

Люди в лифте улыбаются и тактично стараются на него не смотреть.

– У тебя на щеке нарисована улиточка, – доверительно сообщает ему Наташа.

Стив практически уверен, что сегодня вечером кое у кого кое-где будет нарисовано кое-что другое.

Ему ужасно хочется домой, пусть и с улиточкой на лице.

У него на правой ладони написано: «Я тебя люблю», а чуть ниже: «Захвати по дороге молока».

А это кое-что да значит.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Улиточка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451185) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020)




End file.
